I'd Lie
by DeidraLuvsDisneyBoys
Summary: *If you asked me if I love him, I’d lie.* Gabriella has always cared about Troy, & never thought they would be anything more than friends. Does Troy even feel the same way? Gabriella tries 2 get him 2 see her as more than what they've always been. R&R!
1. Your Anything

**Hey everyone! I finally have the first chapter of this story up and I'm really excited about it and my other story (which I'm still working on, a Sonny With A Chance fic, 2 be up soon!) _Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the High School Musical franchise, nor do I own "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift!_  
**

* * *

"Troy?" I asked as I ran down the hall to catch up to Troy.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing Friday?"

"Staying away from you." Troy stopped walking down the hallway and turned towards me, and laughed.

"What?"

"I'm going out with Gemma on Friday." I sighed in frustration. Both of us started walking down the hallway once more.

"I know you don't like her Gabs, but you've got to face it. I'm going to date people you probably won't like." Like Gemma? Absolutely!

"I just can't stand her, Troy. I can't help it. Something about her just doesn't sit right with me."

"I don't know what though. She's fun. She's nice. She's sweet. I don't get it." I rolled my eyes. As if on cue, here came Gemma. Her straight, brunette, highlighted hair which came to just below her shoulders blew behind her as if a fan was pointed right at her. Her 5' 6" self strutted down the hallway in her high heels, short skirt, and v-neck shirt. (links in profile!) She came up to Troy and I and purposely slipped in between us and snaked her arm around Troy's waist, God I hate her.

"Hey Gabriella, what's up?" Gemma said cheerfully.

"Nothing much. Just you know, talking to Troy, like usual." I smiled a fake smile.

"Cool." Gemma then immediately turned her attention to Troy.

"So where are you taking me Friday, Troy?"

"It's a surprise." Troy said.

"You don't know where you're taking her Friday, do you?" I asked.

"Uh…no. But I'll figure something out. I promise."

"Well, there's a big party at one of the cheerleader's houses on Friday we can go to. Her parents are away." Gemma suggested.

"Okay, sounds good to me!" Troy stated.

"Gabriella, you wanna come?"

"Sure!" HELL NO!

"Gemma!" Some of the cheerleaders yelled out to her.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later, guys." She quickly kissed Troy and ran off.

"Isn't she great?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, fantastic." I said.

Two days later, Wednesday, I was at my locker, when Taylor popped up beside me.

"Hey Gabriella, having a good day so far?"

"Yep. I have no homework so far and I haven't seen any of Gemma yet."

"Oh come on, Gabriella. She's not that bad. You seem to be the only one around here who doesn't like her. It's kind of sad the only reason you don't like her is because she's dating Troy. You didn't have a problem with her before."

"True, but I wasn't around her enough to see how much I would dislike her." Taylor shook her head at me.

"Anyways, you heard about the party Shannon is throwing on Friday. You know, the cheerleader Shannon?"

"Yeah, I heard about it. Gemma mentioned it the other day. Her and Troy are going to it. She invited me to it also."

"Total ignorance I think. Who throws a party without their parent's consent or presence?"

"Apparently her." Gabriella responded while shuffling through things in her locker.

"So are you going to go to the party?"

"I doubt it. I don't want to be around a lot of East High's dim-wits that are so-called cheerleaders."

"Gabriella I know that you don't want to be around those kind of people, but that's not the only group of people going."

"Isn't it though? It always seems to me that's who goes to those things."

"Yeah, but just go and see what it's like. Maybe you'll like it."

"I guess there isn't anything wrong with just checking out the party. If I don't like it, which I probably will, I'll just leave." Taylor smiled.

"That sounds more like it." The bell then rang, and both of us ran off to our last class of the day. Afterwards, I drove home and threw my stuff down on the floor in the living room, and greeted my mom.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Oh the usual."

"How are things with you and Troy? I know that it's not been that great since Gemma has popped into the picture."

"Well, I still don't see what Troy sees in her. I really don't."

"I know Gabriella. You say how something doesn't seem right with her, so you're probably right. You've had these hunches before, and you seem to be the one that's right in the end."

"I hope so."

"So are you going to that party on Friday that you mentioned the other day?"

"Yeah I think I will." Mom nodded her head.

"Well, I'm gonna head upstairs. Let me know when dinner's ready."

"Okay." I headed upstairs and went into my room without closing the door. I glanced quickly in her mirror at myself, wondering what Troy didn't see in me. Yeah we were just friends. But that was just it. We were just friends. And I want to be more than that. I just couldn't help but get butterflies whenever Troy looked my way, and those eyes of his. Oh boy, those bluest blue eyes of his could melt the hardest girl's heart. But, life isn't always what you want it to be. It was one of the things I just had to deal with. I sighed and walked over to my bed. I grabbed my songbook off the nightstand and grabbed my guitar from the side of my bed. I sat cross-legged on my bed, guitar in lap, and songbook in front of me. I slowly began to strum on the acoustic, and then began to sing softly the lyrics I had written down in front of me.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's goin' off about something that you said_

_But she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story like I do_

_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' about the day when you look up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_(Chorus)_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all alone_

_So why can't you see_

_**You Belong With Me**_

_You belong with me_

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking__ to myself, hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Whatcha doin' with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' bout the day when you look up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all alone_

_So why can't you see_

_**You Belong With Me**_

_Standin' by you waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know maybe?_

_**You Belong With Me…**__"_

"Sorry, your…uh, mom let me in. I didn't know I was interrupting anything." I jumped at the sound of Troy's voice, coming from my doorway. I looked over at him and smiled.

"It's okay, you weren't. Come on in." Troy plopped on the bed next to me, and laid down.

"That song was good, Ella. Really." I looked down at Troy.

"Thanks. It needs some work though. I'm trying to think of a part to go after the second verse." Troy sat up, and grabbed my guitar and tried to strum the same chords I was when I was playing. He finally got it and started playing the song.

"I didn't know you could play?"

"Well, there's a lot of things about me you don't know, baby." I laughed. Baby?

"Like what?"

"I…um…don't know. You pretty much know everything already. Besides guitar, I mean. Am I sounding stuttery? I feel like I kinda am." He scratched his head. I giggled at this. He's cute when he stutters.

"I like your laugh, Ella. Cute." He started to stare at me. After a few seconds, I broke his gaze.

"Back to what you were saying. You were kinda stutterish."

"Oh. Well, I'm not usually stuttery, so it's kinda freakin' me out." I laughed.

"What a dork."

"Hey!" He slightly pushed me so I fell over onto my stomach. He then purposely laid his back on top of me!

"Troy! Get off me! You're crushing me. I think you are forgetting how much bigger you are than me!" I kept trying to get up, but the weight of Troy on top of me was almost impossible to get out of.

"Not until you admit that you're a dork and Troy Bolton is a sexy beast."

"I'll admit the dork part, but you? Sexy beast? I don't think so." Troy feigned hurt, and got off me.

"Close enough." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back up.

"I am too a sexy beast."

"Sure." I said sarcastically. Troy quickly glared at my, only to hear me giggle. He picked back up the guitar and started strumming again. He stopped a minute later and grabbed my songbook.

"Troy!"

"I just wanted to write in some lyrics for you."

"What is it?"

"Troy Bolton is a sexy beast." I lurched at Troy to get her songbook from him.

"No!" I squealed, but then giggled at my own stupidity when I fell on Troy's lap.

"I'm just kidding. I've actually got something." I sighed and let Troy right down his lyrics for about two minutes, biting the pencil, trying to concentrate the entire time, earning stifled giggles from me.

"Why don't you play and sing it for me, Troy?"

"Fine." He started strumming the guitar, looking down at me, and I just couldn't help but stare into his eyes when my brown orbs locked with his.

"_Oh, remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all alone, so why can't you see?_

_**You Belong With Me**_

_Standin' by you waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know, maybe?_

_**You Belong With Me**_

_You Belong With Me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever just thought maybe?_

_**You Belong With Me**_

_You Belong With Me…_

"So, what'd you think?" Troy asked, and he snapped me of my daze.

"Amazing. How'd you come up with that?"

"I don't really know to be honest with you." Troy scratched his head and I smiled and Troy smiled right back at me. I got up from my position of laying on Troy and sat up.

"Troy, why don't you sing more?"

"I don't know. I did the _Twinkle Towne_ with you last year. That's not too long ago." I smiled, remembering the audition, being scared in front of so many people. But Troy kept reassuring me, and I knew when Kelsi had started up the song the second time, I'd be ready. My mind then flashed to the actual show, remembering the onstage kiss that we had to do. When we had done that kiss, I knew that I felt sparks between Troy and me. But I did nothing to try to start a relationship of sorts, and I definitely regretted it.

"True. I think you should do the fall musical, too."

"Gabriella-"

"Come on, Troy. It'd be fun."

"I don't know. I'd have to see." Silence fell over us until Troy spoke up.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes?" Troy then turned over and laid on his side, propping himself up with his elbow, to face me.

"Do you ever regret not doing something you should have done, but were too stupid to do it?" Of course so. This is right up my alley.

"Yeah. I do."

"Like, if you would have just gone to that person and told them how you felt, and you think that they'd have felt the same way?" Again, YES!!!!

"Yeah."

"I hate it when I do stuff like that. Then I feel like an idiot." Troy then sat up. I also sat up and rubbed his back.

"You're not an idiot, Troy. I'm sure whatever you regretted not doing, you'll have another opportunity to do it."

"Really? You think so, Ella?" I smiled at him. I then noticed how close we were to each other. If only he was thinking what I was thinking about. A kiss.

"I know so, Troy." Troy smiled at me and then wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

"Thanks, Ella. You're an awesome friend." I hugged back. Yeah, _friend_.

* * *

**So, what'dya think? I've got 6 more chapters of this story already written, so I'm definitely going to keep posting these chapters, as I am excited about this story. Anyways, _please_ leave reviews (they make me happy! :P) and feel free to author alert, story alert, add author or story to favorites! I love it all! Next chapter will be up as soon as I get a decent amount of reviews for this first chapter! **_Love Ya All!, Deidra :)_


	2. She's One of Those Girls

**Hello, once again, people of Earth! :) I have returned with the next chapter of the story, I promised myself I would post the next chapter today, and I made sure I kept that promise, and I did! Now I ought 2 quit rambling so you can all read the story. Don't forget to review, alert, favorite, whichever you'd like. I noticed that there are 6 favorites and 3 alerts for the first chapter, and I think those are awesome! So keep up with the reviewing/alerting/favoriting, it makes me smile and love writing stories for you guys! :) _(Disclaimer: I do not own anything with the HSM franchise, just my made up character Gemma, and the plot of this whole story!)_  
**

* * *

-Friday, 7:50 P.M. (Day of Party)-

I was rummaging through my clothes, trying to find something to wear to the party that was hot, but not too slutty and revealing. Normally I would have Taylor helping me pick out an outfit, but since Taylor wasn't going, I really felt like there was no need to make Taylor come to my house just to help me pick out an outfit. So I had Troy come over.

"Troy what do you think about this?" I walked out of the bathroom with my hair and makeup done. My hair cascaded around my shoulders flawlessly. I had on a beautiful, but totally party appropriate, blue dress on. I also paired it with a cute pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of matching peep toe heels on. Troy then looked up at me, noticing my appearance in astonishment, much to his own surprise.

"You should have picked this outfit out first is what I think." I slightly gasped, and then Troy chuckled.

"You look great Ella, now let's go!!!" Troy then stood up and put his hands on my back and started pushing me towards the door.

"Fine, fine. Just let me grab my coat first. It's supposed to get chilly tonight." Troy sighed and I grabbed my coat and carried it with me out to his truck.

"I'm guessing you'll want me to sit in the back when we go pick up Gemma, don't you?" I asked before I got in the truck.

"No actually, she's meeting us there. She was helping get the drinks and food for the party."

"You mean the _alcohol_?"

"Shh, Ella. And it won't just be alcohol, there will be other beverages there too."

"Uh huh. Yeah, I'm sure." Troy then started up the truck and we pulled out of my driveway. Twenty minutes later, we pulled up to a big two-story house, that had tons of cars blocking the driveway and parked along the curb. Troy found a parking spot, almost a block from the house.

"You don't mind walking a little bit, do you?" He asked as we both got out of the truck.

"No, not at all." I smiled at Troy and then both of us preceded to walk up to the house that was already thumping with music and partygoers. As soon as we walked in, we were immediately greeted by who else but Gemma. To Troy Gemma looked fine, but I noticed that Gemma's hair was very tousled and was slightly suspicious.

"Hey guys! It seems like more people showed up then were invited so, it's a little crowded. But anyways, there's drinks and food in the kitchen, which is that way-" She pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"And all the dancing and stuff is in the living room, which as you see is basically right here as soon as you walk in." Both Troy and I nodded.

"Now, I want you guys to come meet some of the new cheerleaders we have this year!" Gemma said in excitement.

"I'll meet up with you two later, I'm gonna go get a drink." I said.

"Are you sure Ella? If both of us drink, then how are we gonna get home?" Troy asked me with a concerned face, while Gemma stood there being bored.

"I thought it was your turn to be the designated driver Troy? Last time I was, now I think it's your turn."

"True. Okay, Ella, I won't drink then. Have fun!" Then Troy and Gemma were off to wherever Gemma's new cheerleaders were. I felt so lost in the sea of people there at the party as I tried to make my way to the kitchen. I always felt comforted when I had a friend with me to talk to or hang out with at parties. But it seemed like I didn't have any of my friends here. Then while in the kitchen, I ran into Ryan.

"Hey Ryan! I didn't know you were here!" Ryan turned around and noticed me at the counter getting myself a drink.

"Hey Gabriella, I didn't know you were here either! I though you weren't coming. What happened?"

"Well, I had nothing else better to do you know, so I decided to come. Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm the designated driver tonight for Sharpay. She wanted to come and hang out and drink with Shannon and Gemma and whoever else is on the cheerleading squad." I nodded my head as I took a few hearty gulps of my alcoholic beverage.

"I never knew Sharpay was good friends with the cheerleaders."

"Me neither. Guess you learn something new everyday, huh?" I laughed and took a few more sips of my drink, not realizing that I was drinking it way too fast.

"Whoa there, Gabs. Don't you need to slow it down some?"

"Oh, whoops. I'll slow it down. How about we go dance?"

"Sure, Gabriella. Lead the way!" I pulled Ryan by the arm and we headed to the living room, where the song "Whatever You Like" by T.I was playing. Both of us went to the middle of all the dancing and started to get our dance on. I was having so much fun just letting loose and moving my body and having a good time with one of my best buds. After a couple more dancing songs, the song was then changed to "I Will Be" by Leona Lewis, so me and Ryan decided to slow dance to it since everyone else was. (Keep in mind that in this story they have absolutely no feelings for each other. They're just good friends.)

After the song was over, Ryan and I decided to go get drinks to refresh ourselves. I sat at the barstool while Ryan fixed him a drink and then mine.

"What do you want to drink Gabriella?"

"Oh I think I'll just have water for now. I need to rehydrate from all that dancing we did out there." Ryan chuckled.

"Okay Gabs. One bottle of water comin' up." Ryan grabbed a water out of the cooler and gave it to me.

"Thanks. Hey Ryan, I think I'm gonna go try to find a bathroom. I'll be back."

"Okay, just make sure you keep your drink with you. Don't want anyone to spike it with something do ya?"

"No, Ryan. I don't. I promise I'll keep it with me." We both laughed and then I went off to see if I could find a bathroom somewhere. I found a door that was slightly open and decided to see if it was a bathroom. But I opened the door up to see that it was a bedroom…and it was occupied. I quickly shut back the door, but not before realizing that the two people that were blatantly having sex. Obviously the alcohol was getting the better of some people. I then also realized that in the quick glance that I saw, the girl looked a lot like Gemma. I really didn't get a good look of the guy, as all I saw was the back of his head. But I thought it looked kind of like Troy. I was immediately disgusted and ran back down the stairs, pushing through people along the way. I went back to the kitchen and plopped back down on the barstool out of breath, earning a strange look from Ryan.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a drink Ryan."

"You just got a water. Where'd it go?"

"Here, I don't want water anymore. Give me some of the alcohol." I threw the water bottle back at him, still unopened. Ryan then poured me a drink and handed it to me. I quickly chugged down the whole thing, and shoved the empty glass back at Ryan.

"Ryan, that was water."

"I know. Gabriella you don't need to be drinking. You're obviously angry at something. Being angry can make you want to just drink until there's nothing left TO drink." I sighed.

"You're right Ryan. I just can't get it out of my head though. It disturbs me."

"What does?"

"Well I went to go find a bathroom, but I found a door that was slightly open. I thought it was a bathroom, but it was a bedroom."

"Oh, there was people in there wasn't there?"

"Yeah. And I swear the girl looked exactly like Gemma. And I haven't seen her since we got here."

"What about the guy?"

"I don't know. All I saw was the back of his head. It kinda looked like Troy." A few seconds later, Troy popped in the kitchen. He sat on a barstool by me, and smiled.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Gemma? I haven't seen her in a while. She kinda disappeared. She told me she was gonna go mingle with everybody else, but I never found her." Me and Ryan both exchanged Oh-my-God looks. If Troy was telling the truth, then that means that Gemma was in the bedroom with someone other than Troy. _Oh my God, she's a fuckin' cheater_.

"Really?" Ryan asked Troy.

"Yeah. I have no idea where she is." I then turned her head around to see Gemma coming down the stairs fixing her dress and trying to fix herself and with some guy behind her that I had never seen before. Gemma then made her way to the kitchen and sat on the last barstool that was on the other side of Troy.

"Hey guys, having a good time?" She asked. Both me and Ryan nodded, but then just wondered how she could have just been cheating on Troy like two minutes earlier and be so casual now? I just wondered how Gemma could do this to Troy. He would be so upset and angry. It just killed me knowing the one thing that would break Troy's heart if I told him or he found out about.

"Where were you Gemma? I have been looking all over for you."

"Oh, I had to go to the bathroom. Sorry I was gone so long, but the line for the bathroom was endless." I slightly coughed at this big fat liar called Gemma, but then earned a warning look from Ryan.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to know where you went. I thought you had left or something."

"I would never leave without telling you, baby." Gemma then kissed Troy. I then turned and made a gag motion to Ryan, with him trying not to laugh.

"Well good. Now you better get back to your friends. Looks like they are wanting you to go over there."

"Okay. Come let me know when you are gonna leave. I don't want you to leave without me saying goodbye to you."

"Sure. I'll probably leave soon anyways. I'm just not in the party mood as much as I thought I was." Gemma then went off to her friends, and Troy turned back to Ryan and I.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired. I think I just wanna go home and sleep already." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then, I'll just talk to you guys later." Ryan said. I started to get up to leave, as did Troy. Both of us walked out to Troy's truck and got in. After a few minutes, I decided to bring up Gemma.

"Hey Troy?"

"Yeah?" He said as he looked over at me while he was driving.

"You know when Gemma came into the kitchen and was saying the reason she was gone so long was because she was in a long line for the bathroom?"

"Um, yeah. Gabriella, where are you going with this?"

"There was no line for the bathroom. I had just gone and there was no line." Troy squinted his eyes a bit, pondering what I had just stated.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive."

"So she's lying to me." I bit my lip and looked down, hating to see the hurt look on Troy's face.

"Yeah."

"But where was she really, then? Because I looked all over for her and could not find her anywhere at all. Do you know where she was?" _I just have to do this, tell him the truth_.

"Well, yes."

"Then where was she?"

"Well, before I went to the bathroom…I was still looking around for it and I saw a door to a room that was opened a little bit. But it wasn't the bathroom. It was a bedroom and I saw Gemma and some other guy-"

"Okay, okay Gabriella. I can figure it out from there." Troy said in a tone.

"I'm sorry…." He started.

"Yeah I am too." I nodded my head.

"…that you would make up something like that just because you don't like her." I stared at Troy with my mouth gaped open.

"I mean, I know you don't like her, but God Gabriella, did you have to make up something as bad as that to get rid of her? That's pretty low, even for you Gabriella." I was still so shocked that Troy didn't believe me, and I was speechless.

"I-I can't believe it. You don't believe me, Troy? Why not?"

"No I don't. You always go around baggin' on Gemma and…well…"

"Oh My God. I still can't believe this. I tell you the truth all the time about every single thing, and you don't believe me on this?" I was just so flabbergasted at the moment I could hardly put sentences together.

"What do you expect me to do, Ella?"

"To believe me, that's what."

"Well, I don't okay. I just don't." After that, I didn't say anything else. I just looked out the window the rest of the way to my house. When Troy pulled in my driveway, he turned off the car. We both sat there for a minute, before I decided to get out. Troy was about to say something to me, but I didn't know what. So he just decided to let me get out and go inside, without a word of "See ya later", "See you Monday", or "Goodnight." Just silence.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it and I just want to note that the whole part of Gemma cheating in this story isn't the main thing that happens in this story (just for those of you who may or may not think this story is going too fast), I have it all written out on a word document what happens from the beginning to end of the story, and I may add stuff later. ANYWAYS, please review, even if you don't like it, and I'm STILL working on my Sonny With A Chance fic, I should really start writing on it more, since I have up to chapter seven written of this story. Since you all put up with my babbling, here is a teaser from the next chapter!!!**

_"Hey Gabriella, is the plan all in place after the game?" Taylor asked._

_"Of course. I just texted Gemma and told her I needed to talk to her after the game about something important."_

_"Why did you text her?" Ryan asked._

_"Because, do you ever see that girl without her cell phone around?" Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan all nodded in agreement. Just then my cell phone buzzed. I checked it and it was a reply from Gemma:_

_K, meet me down here on the gym floor after da game and we'll go sumwhere n talk. _

_Perfect. The wheels are definitely set in motion._


	3. The Perfect Plan

Hey ya'll! I hope you've enjoyed the past 2 chapters for this story, and all of the readers of this story don't have 2 just alert and favorite this story (which a lot of you have been doing, and thank you!), you can also leave a review, I don't care if its short and sweet or as long as a novel! Just thought I would throw that out there! ANYWAYS, on with the story!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the HSM franchise, but I do own the plot and made-up character Gemma for the story! Also, I don't own _Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback_!)**

* * *

When I got inside, I was so pissed and angry at Troy for not believing me. I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could think of. Sleep. But going to sleep was harder than usual. I kept replaying our argument over and over in my mind. And how was I supposed to make Troy believe me about Gemma cheating on him? Even the genius geeky math girl didn't have a solution to it. That night I managed to get about, oh, 4 hours of sleep, waking up at eight in the morning to the smell of cheesy omelets in the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to sit at the bar while mom placed an omelet in front of me.

"Gabriella, sweetie. You look…"

"Horrible? Yeah I know. Rough night."

"I'm guessing the party wore you out?"

"Not just that mom." I took a bite of my omelet and then moved my fork around my plate absentminded.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if you saw something bad happen that could hurt one of your best friends, and then when you try to tell him…I mean that person, they think you're just making up something because you don't like their girlfriend?"

"Let me guess. This has to do with Troy and Gemma, right?" I sighed.

"Yes."

"What about them?" Mom asked. I told my mom the entire story of Gemma and Troy and all that stuff, including my and Troy's argument the night before.

"…And I told him to believe me and he was just like 'well, I don't, I just don't' and then the rest of the ride home it was silent. And when we got here, there was no 'bye', 'see ya Monday at school', nothing."

"Wow, sweetie. You were right about that Gemma girl. I knew you would be." She smiled and walked over to me and sat by me on a barstool.

"You know Gabriella, I don't know what to do. But maybe you should try talking to Troy again. If that doesn't work, then just wait it out. Eventually he will find out. You never know if the person Gemma was cheating on Troy with will tell people. Gemma could be telling people. Just wait, is my advice. That is, if you take it."

"Thanks mom." Mom ruffled my hair and then went to go grab her stuff for work.

"You have to work today, mom? A Saturday?"

"Yes, unfortunately. But I promise I won't be gone that long." I sighed.

"Okay."

"Like I said, talk to him before you do anything else. And if you don't like my advice, I'm sure you'll come up with something. You're a bright, young lady Gabriella."

"I know. Now go, get to work. You'll be late."

"Okay I'm going." She came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead and ran out the door. I then continued eating my breakfast, all the while thinking of what in the world I could do. I finally decided, that for the first time ever, I was actually going to take my mom's advice. But I'd wait till Monday to talk to Troy though. I finished up my breakfast and looked at the clock, which read 9:16. What in the world was I going to do for the rest of the day? I decided to go up to my room and write some songs. About 30 minutes later I had my acoustic guitar on my lap and started strumming along.

"…_So I'll be holding my breath_

_Right up till the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's __**Gotta Be Somebody**__ for me like that_

'_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_Everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There's __**Gotta Be Somebody**__ for me out there…"_

I wrote the lyrics down and sat down my guitar. I sighed and started thinking…what did those lyrics really mean? Just waiting for the right person to come along? But what if that person was already within my reach? He was just…well, taken. And what if he was being a complete asshole by not believing me about Gemma? I thought about this and many other things the rest of the day while I found things to busy myself with.

**-Monday morning, Between 1****st**** and 2****nd**** hour-**

I found Troy on my way to my next class, which just happened to be with him. I sighed before I decided to open my mouth to say something.

"Troy." I started walking alongside him as we walked down the hall.

"Gabriella." He said without even looking at me.

"Look, I know what happened the other night after the party was blown way out of proportion. I'm sorry if I offended you or anything. I just can't deny what I saw Troy. I know what I saw and if you choose not to believe me, then you can just wait and find out for yourself that everything I'm telling you about Gemma is true." Troy stopped and turned to face me.

"You didn't just offend me, Gabriella. You offended Gemma also. You made her sound like some cheating slut. Which is the complete opposite. So if you should apologize to anyone, then it should be her. Not me." Troy spoke that in such an angry tone, I thought he'd been possessed by some demon. He then turned back around and walked into class and sat down in his seat. I decided that it'd be best if I sat away from him today. I sat in the back with Martha and Zeke, who also had this class. As class went on, I was up to my thinking again. _Well, so what if the whole talking thing didn't go over well with Troy. I'll just wait and see what happens._

Later on I was at my locker when Taylor walked up to her locker.

"Hey heard about the little squabble you had with Troy after Shannon's party Friday." I sighed.

"Who from?"

"Chad. Troy was talking to him about it and Chad told me."

"Oh." Both of us continued shuffling through our lockers.

"What did Chad think about it?"

"I don't know. But I think he's disagreeing with Troy on the whole Gemma-being-a-cheater thing."

"Wow. Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was saying how he has heard numerous rumors about her hooking up with random guys at parties and such."

"Again, wow. How did that go with Troy?"

"Let's just say Zeke had to hold Troy back from punching Chad in the face." I was just so astonished. Then, we both grabbed our stuff since it was the end of school and decided to head to a pizza place called Papi's Pizzeria downtown. Once we got there, we ordered our pizza and drinks and continued our conversation from school.

"Well…even when his best friend tells him that Gemma is a cheater, he still doesn't believe it." I sighed.

"Gabriella, maybe he does know it, deep inside. He probably just doesn't like hearing it from his friends, because he knows it's all true. Then again, maybe he just is totally turning his back on his friends and believing what Gemma is telling him."

"Like a girlfriend-controlled robot." I said and both of us laughed.

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"Anyways, I don't really know what he's thinking. _I_ don't even know what to think…"

"I hear ya. I just hope he realizes and finds out for himself that Gemma _is_ in fact a cheater before it's too late."

"What do you mean, Taylor?"

"I mean, what if he realizes it after Gemma has slept with like 50 guys or something behind his back? Then he is going to look like a fool and that'll be his own fault."

"Yeah, but I don't want that to happen. Even though Troy's being horrible right now, I still want him to…you know… be smart enough to figure everything out and break up with her."

"I know. And, wow…you seem really concerned for Troy's wellbeing, Gabriella."

"Well of course I am. He's my friend. I gotta look out for him." Taylor had a strange look on her face, one of puzzlement, which I have _never_ seen before. I mean, come on, it's Taylor. She's never puzzled about anything. I nervously started drinking my soda that the waiter had brought to us during our conversation and started to wonder things. Does Taylor think I like Troy? Is it that obvious? If not, do I just have something on my face? Because that is always what seems to happen when I go out to eat with someone…

"I GOT IT!" Taylor said excitedly. Then, my eyes got huge. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. OH NO.

"I've got the perfect plan!" Ok, she didn't say anything in those 2 sentences that sounded like, _"You definitely have a thing for Troy, don't you? Don't you?"_

"Like?"

"After the basketball game on Friday, ask Gemma to come outside and talk to you. And Chad can get Troy to go get something from Chad's locker, and that is where he'll hear you and Gemma talking. And of course, to make sure that Troy is close enough to hear everything, you and Gemma can talk like, right by Chad's locker. It's perfect."

"It is. But hey! I thought you said you liked Gemma before though."

"Well, that's before I knew she hooked up with random guys at parties all the time, especially when she already has a boyfriend, or boyfriends." I nodded, because it finally made sense to me.

"I love that plan, Taylor. Let's put it into action!" We both smiled at each other and that's when our pizza got there. And I was really hungry, so I chowed down. I was _so_ ready for the game Friday. It ought to be interesting…

_**6:00 P.M. Friday Night- At The Game**_

Well, the game is supposed to start any time, so I'm just going to sit here and wait until AFTER the game to put my plan into action. But, I kinda actually am excited to watch the game also. I love watching basketball. The East High Wildcats are playing the West High Knights, for their first game of the season. So this oughtta be a good game, considering there has been a rivalry between us two schools since…well, forever. Now here come all of the guys. Zeke, Jason, Jimmy (The Rocket), Chad, and lastly but most CERTAINLY not the least, Troy. Who of course gets the most cheers. I mean why not, he's amazing……at basketball, I mean. Basketball. Anyways, I'm here with Taylor, Ryan, Martha, and Kelsi up here in the stands. We all carpooled in my vehicle, since for some reason they were all lazy and didn't want to drive their own vehicles……moving on. I'm just sitting here, watching both of the teams warm up and do some layups and such before the game. After Troy easily made his when it was his turn, he looked up and saw us and waved, but I doubt to me. I still waved back though and smiled. A couple minutes later the buzzer went off to signal the game getting ready to start.

"Hey Gabriella, is the plan all in place after the game?" Taylor asked.

"Of course. I just texted Gemma and told her I needed to talk to her after the game about something important."

"Why did you text her?" Ryan asked.

"Because, do you ever see that girl without her cell phone around?" Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan all nodded in agreement. Just then my cell phone buzzed. I checked it and it was a reply from Gemma:

_K, meet me down here on the gym floor after da game and we'll go sumwhere n talk._

Perfect. The wheels are definitely set in motion.

* * *

_What'd ya'll think? I know this chapter didn't exactly have any drama, but TRUST me, the next one has plenty. So I'll have the next chapter up probably after I get back from vacation on Tuesday (I leave Sunday morning) so I would love to come back and see a bunch of awesome reviews! (I would like to have at least 8 for this chapter!) So get those fingers typing! :D_

**_Teaser from Next Chapter_**

"Chad even looked there too. Didn't find him anywhere at the school or his house, where could he be then, Gabriella? Your closer to him than I am so I would think you would be able to think of places he would be at when upset."

"I know, I know, Tay. I'm thinking."

See if he wasn't at his house, the gym at the school, the auditorium, and the rooftop garden, where could he be? I then quickly thought of where he might be and decided to pull back the curtain draped over one of the doors that led out to my balcony. He wasn't there on the balcony, and I knew that. There was no way he would have been quiet enough to sneak up here without me hearing him, considering the only noise I could even hear was mine and Taylor's voices, and the rumbling, rainy storm that was starting outside. I stood there on the balcony, standing there thinking maybe just maybe he would show up here. I then, through the darkness, saw a tall figure running down the street toward my house.


	4. He Stopped Loving Her Today

Aloha, amigos! Hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you LOVE this one! I didn't get the 8 reviews that I was hoping for, but I did get 4 for the last chapter! Just remember though, when you review, it inspires me to keep writing this wonderful story! **Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, but I do own the plot of this story and Gemma. That's right Gemma, I OWN you! :D**

* * *

3…2…1. And the Wildcats win, of course. We all went down and congratulated all the boys and I walked over to Gemma.

"Good game, wasn't it?" I asked Gemma.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get out of here." I was surprised by her reply. I figured she'd be all excited that they won. Heck, even I'm excited, and I'm not even a cheerleader or whatever. I led her outside nearby Chad's locker, like Taylor said. Then I started right in. I heard some footsteps and I knew the only person it could be was Troy. Everything was perfect so far.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

So I was headed towards Chad's locker to grab something for him when I stopped in my tracks, because I saw Gabriella and Gemma right there. I wish Gabriella would just leave her alone, trying to prove her point about Gemma. It just disgusts me. But I was kind of curious what they were talking about, so I decided to listen in.

"So, Gabriella. What did you want to talk to me about?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Gemma.

"Gemma, I think you know."

"What? Troy? The game? If it's about Troy, it's not my fault he obviously believes me."

"What?" I mumbled to myself.

"Ah ha! I knew it. I knew it all along, Gemma."

"Don't think I didn't see you when you barged in at the party. I know you know about me hooking up with that other guy, Gabriella." I swear all of my happiness about the game and everything just emptied out of my body and onto the floor when she said that. So Gabriella was right…

"Why are you doing this to Troy?" Exactly what I was about to ask, if I wasn't...you know…hiding and stuff.

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

"Hello? Isn't obvious that he has no clue about _anything_?"

"So you're taking advantage of him?"

"Why not? If I can manage dating him and being able to hook up with other guys without him knowing, I don't really see a problem with it."

"So you see _nothing_ wrong with cheating on him?"

"No. But it's not like he is going to believe you anyways. I've got him wrapped around my finger." I can't believe her. She is such a slut. And a bitch.

"Oh really, now?"

"Yep. And I don't think there is anything you can do about it Gabriella. 'Cause Troy loves me and he's too in over his head to realize what I've been doing."

"I can't believe you, Gemma. Clearly, I care about Troy enough to not be such a backstabber and liar to him."

"What are you…in love with him or something?" Of course I am. But I'm not gonna tell her that, especially when I'm pretty sure Troy is listening.

"No, Gemma. But at least I don't do this kind of shit like you do."

"Whatever. I've gotta go. I'm done with this." I just shrugged my shoulders and let her walk away. But I had one more thing to say to her before she walked out of the front entrance.

"Hey Gemma?" She turned around to hear what I had to say.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Go to hell." She scoffed and got ready for a rebuttle, but I decided I've done all I can do. So I just decided to walk back to the gym to meet back up with everybody. And I didn't even stop to say anything to Troy when I walked past him on my way back to everyone. And I didn't dare to look back at him, leaning against the lockers, with this shocked expression on his face, either. Why? I just felt like I had done something horribly wrong, by exposing Gemma, even though she deserved it. I couldn't begin to imagine how hurt Troy is right now. And I'm not at a place to console him. Plus, I'm still mad at him for not believing me or anyone else about Gemma, even though everyone who has told him about her being unfaithful, evn before Troy and her were dating. I sighed as I got to Taylor and everyone else, including Ryan, Kelsi, Martha, Chad, Zeke, and Jason, waiting for me so they could go celebrate the Wildcat's victory.

"So…?" Taylor asked. I told her everything that happened that Gemma had said, and how about I felt bad about it.

"Girl, you shouldn't feel bad. He needed to know the truth. But are you sure that he heard?" Just then we saw Troy coming towards us, as he usually comes with us, when we go out. I looked down immediately as he looked at me.

"So, Troy are you going with us?" Ryan asked him.

"Um…yeah, why not?" He said. I was kind of shocked. I figured he would just wanna go home. I know I do. As everyone started to leave, I just stood there. Then Taylor stopped and looked back at me.

"Are you not going, Gabriella?"

"Nah. I'm not much in the party mood. I'm tired, anyways." Taylor nodded.

"Who's gonna give us a ride home then?" Ryan asked. Chad piped up.

"Well, my dad's out of town and I borrowed his Escalade."

"See, there you go. See you guys later." Then everyone proceeded to leave as I headed to my car and drove home. As soon as I walked in the door, mom asked me about the game.

"You know, they won of course. Go Wildcats…" I said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong, Gabriella?" Mom asked.

"Troy knows."

"Knows what?"

"That Gemma cheated on him at that party. But I just feel so awful about it." Mom walked over to me, as I was still standing in the doorway, unable to move. She put an arm around my shoulders, trying to help.

"Honey, you did the right thing. Troy was probably going to find out soon anyways. Someone who's a cheater eventually gets caught and gets in trouble. He needed to just hear it and see it with his own eyes." I nodded, knowing that mom was right. She always was.

"I know, Mom. I think I'm just gonna head upstairs to my room." Mom nodded her head as I took off my shoes and headed to my room. I changed into my pajamas, being a light pink spaghetti strap tank top, and black Soffee shorts. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and plopped down on my bed. I then leaned over the side of my bed and reached under it to grab something I haven't used since first coming to East High last year. I decided to reread the diary, as I hadn't looked at it in forever.

_January 15-_

_Today was so great. Troy and I were practicing for the Winter Musical callbacks, and I just cannot think straight around him. I've never felt this way before. I feel like such a girl around him. And I kinda like it though. And he is so cute. But I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to ask him out or anything. Anyways, I gotta go. Homework calls…_

_January 30-_

_Oh my gosh, I just had the best day ever. Not only did the Wildcats win the championship, but we won the Scholastic Decathlon. But that wasn't the best part. The best part was when Troy and I got the leads in "Twinkle Towne." And I was really scared at first at the auditions, but with Troy there, he made everything all better. Then after the performance, he kissed me on the cheek. Which, I know wasn't on the lips or anything, but hey! It's still a kiss. And a totally unexpected one I should add. Well ttyl! Much more to put later when I have time!_

I smiled as I read through that last entry. It just brought so many memories back and it felt like last year again. As I kept reading entries, I started to feel a tear roll down my cheek. For absolutely no reason whatsoever. I don't know if maybe because I was sad, or happy, or angry, or just wishing I had done something different last year that could have led to me and Troy just being together. Maybe it was all of those things. I'm not quite sure. After I was done with all my boo-hooing, I looked over at my clock and noticed that with me reading through my diary and everything, it was already 11:30. Good thing it's Friday though, or I would totally not be awake if we had school tomorrow. I decided to call Taylor and see if they were still out or if she was home already. I grabbed my phone and punched in her number, and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hey it's Taylor."_

"Chad too!" I heard Chad yell in the background and I laughed.

"_Chad, I'm trying to do my voicemail here."_

"I just wanted to say something though." I kept laughing as I was hearing her voicemail.

"_Anyways, It's Taylor. Leave your name and message after the beep!"_

"BEEP!" I heard Chad once again and then some undecipherable mumbling that probably were some not very nice words towards Chad.

"Beep."

"Hey, Tay. It's Gabriella. I guess you're either still partying it up or at your house so I'll just-" I then heard Taylor pick up.

"Hey, Gabriella."

"You done partying already, Tay?"

"Hells yeah. It's honestly not as much fun without you or Troy there." I thought he went with them. Hmm….

"He left after being at Papi's for like 40 minutes. Said he was tired, but we ALL knew that he just wanted to go home and cry or whatever you do when you get cheated on. But I wouldn't know, so…"

"Oh. Well I'm sure that Troy and I aren't the only fun people in our group, are we?"

"Well, let's just say that Jason doesn't exactly have the funniest jokes around." I laughed. Poor Jason, he almost always seems clueless to lots of things.

"I mean of course he started out with a couple of good ones, but then it just went downhill from there." We both laughed but then I started to get serious.

"So after Troy left, well do you know where he went, Taylor?"

"Actually, no. Chad tried calling his cell and his home number, but Troy's dad picked up and said Troy went out for a run as soon as he got home, but had been gone for a while."

"And when was this?"

"Right before you called me. I was on the phone with Chad and he was telling me all of this."

"Oh."

"Would you might know where he went, Gabriella?" I thought long and hard about that one, trying to think of all the places he could be.

"What about somewhere at school? How about the gym?"

"Nope. Chad said that was the first place he checked and Troy wasn't there, or in the locker rooms, or anywhere near his locker or anything."

"Oh." I stated once again.

"Wait, how did Chad go all about looking for Troy?"

"About twenty minutes after Troy left, that's when Chad tried calling him on his cell and home number. Then he and I both left and he dropped me off here at my house and then he went looking for him. You know, just wanting to talk to him, guy to guy." I nodded my head in understanding although I knew Taylor couldn't see me through the phone.

"The auditorium at school?" I asked.

"Nope. Chad looked there. No Troy."

"Wait! What about the rooftop garden at the school?"  
"Chad even looked there too. Didn't find him anywhere at the school or his house, where could he be then, Gabriella? Your closer to him than I am so I would think you would be able to think of places he would be at when upset."

"I know, I know, Tay. I'm thinking." See if he wasn't at his house, the gym at the school, the auditorium, and the rooftop garden, where could he be? I then quickly thought of where he might be and decided to pull back the curtain draped over one of the doors that led out to my balcony. He wasn't there on the balcony, and I knew that. There was no way he would have been quiet enough to sneak up here without me hearing him, considering the only noise I could even hear was mine and Taylor's voices, and the rumbling, rainy storm that was starting outside. I stood there on the balcony, standing there thinking maybe just maybe he would show up here. I then, through the darkness, saw a tall figure jogging down the street toward my house. I looked closer and noticed it looked like a male. Then the guy, instead of walking past where the gates to the backyard are and going on towards the front door, he stopped and climbed over the gates to our backyard. I then knew that it could only be one person. The person that has only done this exact same thing before. I quickly went back inside my room because since it was raining I was starting to get wet, and I shut and locked my balcony doors, even though I was pretty sure who the person was that was outside my house.

"Gabriella, are you still there?" I had totally forgotten about Taylor on the other line.

"I'm gonna have to call you back, Taylor."

"Okay. But, hey! Why? We are trying to figure out where Troy is here." Taylor said with a tone.

"I know where he is Taylor. But I'll tell you later. Just know that he is fine. No harm done."

"Wait, how would you-" I then hung up on Taylor and sat there on my bed waiting for a knock on my balcony door. A few seconds later, I heard 14 continuous knocks on my door. I knew for sure that it was Troy. I then jumped off of my bed and peeked out the side of the curtain to make myself 100% sure that it was him. I saw him and then slowly unlatched my door, to face a very drenched Troy Bolton, still in his basketball uniform from the game earlier.

"I need to talk to you." I heard and saw with such urgency in his voice and pleading in his eyes when I looked at them, that I had to listen.

* * *

**Whatd'ya think? Review and let me know if you thought it was great, terrible, stupid, or the best chapter to the best story ever! Oh, and here's a teaser from the next chapter!**

_"-I'm just so hurt by how you didn't believe me when I alerted you about Gemma and you just thought I was being a complete liar. When I in fact, have never lied to you before and have known you way before you started going out with her. And what hurts the most is that if you would've just believed me and everyone else who warned you about Gemma and would've gone ahead and broken up with her, you wouldn't look like such an idiot right now. And even though I know you're truly smart, not everyone knows that and so you look like some big dummy. I'm just hurt, Troy, bottom line." I then sighed a sigh of relief as I had gotten everything off my chest and out in the open for Troy to hear and comprehend._

This really isn't the best part of the next chapter, but I don't want to reveal too much. I will now leave you with a song/parody! (Cobra Starship: Good Girls Go Bad)

I make my story readers review  
I make my story readers review  
You were deciding if you should  
Review or not  
But you decided to since eight reviews was all I got  
I make my story readers review! :)


	5. Apologies and Ending Things

Guten Tag, everyone! For those of you that don't know, that was German for "Good Day!" Thought I'd say it in German since my family is mostly German (but live in the U.S.) and whatnot. Enough with the blabbing! Here is the next chapter, it's pretty much all Troy and Gabriella interaction, and there's a cliffhanger at the end! See you all at the bottom!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, but I do own this plot and the character Gemma! I still own you Gemma! Muahahaha!)**

* * *

"Fine." I said, making sure that with the tone in my voice, he knew that I was still really mad at him.

"Come in." At that moment I'd rather just let him stand outside in the rain, but a little voice in my head had me be nice to this guy. I mean come on. When something like this happens to you and you feel like shit, you don't need someone making you feel even worse. But don't get me wrong. I wasn't just gonna forgive him that easily. I moved to one side of my doorway and let Troy in. I then shut the door behind me and watched Troy make his way over to my bed.

"Wait!" He stopped and looked at me.

"Don't sit on my bed. You're like drenched. Sit in my chair over there." I pointed to my wooden chair, sitting at my desk. He then sat down and I walked over to my bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels for him. It was the least I could do. I plopped them down in his lap and walked over to my bed and sat down cross-legged. I just sat there and watched him and he used one of the towels to dry out his hair. I started shaking my head as I caught myself thinking about how hot he looked with his hair all wet and stuff.

"You know…I would give you some of my clothes to wear, but I'm afraid they'd be too small." I said trying to get him to say something, smile, laugh...anything.

"Oh I'm fine."

"Well, hold on. I think my mom has a box of dad's clothes that she hasn't gotten rid of yet. Maybe there's something in there." I quickly jumped up from my bed and headed downstairs to the closet that dad's old clothes were in, with Troy in tow.

"Gabriella, I said I'm fine."

"I don't want you walking around all wet and stuff though." I quickly grabbed some old Nike jersey shorts of my dad's and plain white tee.

"Here." I shoved the clothes at him and we headed back upstairs to my room. He went in my bathroom and changed. He came out, looking pretty great I might add. Geeze Gabriella, stop it. You're mad at him remember?

"What do you want me to do with this?" He held out his wet uniform. I grabbed it from him and threw it in my hamper.

"I'll wash it and give it back to you on Monday." He nodded as he then plopped down on my bed, with his head leaning against the back of it.

"Thanks, Gabriella." I also sat down on my bed and gave Troy a weird look.

"Okay…" A moment of silence then followed that and I knew that he and I were both avoiding the subject at hand.

"You came here to talk to me. So talk."

"Okay. Where to begin?"

"Well, firstly. I'd like to know, why'd you come here to talk to me when you could've easily talked to Chad about everything?" I asked with questioning in my eyes.

"Because, I don't have anything to explain to him. He's not mad at me for anything that I have to ask him for forgiveness for." I nodded my head.

"True. Continue." Troy started twiddling his thumbs and looking down while he talked.

"After the game tonight, when I heard you and Gemma talking out by Chad's locker, I was just so shocked, I guess. I didn't think that Gemma was like that. I didn't think she would do something so shady as that."

"Troy." He looked up at me. I then scooted closer to him and placed my hand on his lap.

"I can tell that you're holding back. Just let it all go. Except don't scream. My mom is probably sleeping and she doesn't even know you're here, so anything but yelling or screaming. Profane words are allowed though." I laughed, and got a slight chuckle from him.

"Okay." He sighed and I knew that waves of curse words were coming.

"How could she be such a fucking bitch like that? Like why the hell was she going around doing all this shit to me without me even having the slightest clue about any of it?"

"I don't know. But you are kinda clueless sometimes." Troy sent a glare my way.

"Sorry, not helping." I said. Troy started scratching his head.

"How was I so stupid?"

"Troy, listen to me. You are not stupid. You are extremely smart. Gemma is the dumb ass in this situation. Truth is, no one really knew if Gemma was a cheater or not. We all just had assumptions until the truth came out of her mouth." He nodded as I continued.

"Why she felt like she had to hook up with every guy under the sun, we'll probably never know. But at least I know by being a skank and doing all those things, she missed out on one extremely great guy." He smiled at me, and I knew that I had made him feel at least a little bit better.

"Thank you, Ella."

"And hey, it's her loss. Just watch. At our like 15-year class reunion, she'll probably show up with some loser that is a dummy and doesn't have a job. Just wait." He chuckled.

"I'll feel bad for that guy." Troy said. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"See, there you go. Feel better, yet? Because I most certainly can keep on going." I rattled off towards him. He laughed.

"No, no. I'm good now. But you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"The worst part of this whole thing didn't have anything to do with Gemma. It had to do with how Chad and especially you kept warning me about her and trying to tell me about how bad she was, and I wouldn't listen." He shook his head and I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Yeah, I heard about the little tiff you had with Chad the other day. Didn't Zeke have to like hold you back from punching Chad in the face?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry to him though. I just wasn't thinking. And I didn't realize it till earlier tonight that when several of your friends warn you about someone, they're probably right about that person." I nodded. He then took one of his arms and loosely through it around my shoulders and looked at me.

"But I really should be the most sorry to you, Ella."

"Yeah, you should." I stated.

"Oh, I knew I had that comin'." We both smiled.

"Yes, you did. And you know what? I will forgive you. Not right now at this moment, mostly because-" I then got up off of the bed and stood at the foot of it, still keeping my thought process going.

"-I'm just so hurt by how you didn't believe me when I alerted you about Gemma and you just thought I was being a complete liar. When I in fact, have never lied to you before and have known you way before you started going out with her. And what hurts the most is that if you would've just believed me and everyone else who warned you about Gemma and would've gone ahead and broken up with her, you wouldn't look like such an idiot right now. And even though I know you're truly smart, not everyone knows that and so you look like some big dummy. I'm just hurt, Troy, bottom line." I then sighed a sigh of relief as I had gotten everything off my chest and out in the open for Troy to hear and comprehend.

"I understand. I completely understand why you are upset with me, and I'm sorry. And I know that you won't be able to just forgive me right off the bat,-" He then got up off my bed and walked over me and put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"-okay?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded. That's all I could do. He then walked over to my door and looked outside, as it was still pouring down rain.

"How am I supposed to get home when it's still raining and I'll get completely soaked again?"

"Uh…good question. See I can't sneak the car out to take you home, because mom's room is near the garage and she'll wake up. So I'd say you are pretty much stuck here until it either stops raining or tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Just wait here until the rain stops and then you can walk home, can't you?" I asked him as we both went back and sat down on my bed.

"Yeah. But I'm so tired, Ella."

"Well, then. You just lay down on my bed and sleep and I'll wake you up when the rain stops. Even if it's like 3 in the morning or something."

"Wow, you really want me to leave don't you?"

"It's not that. It's just that you're parents will be worried about where you are." I then saw Troy lean over to my night stand and reach for my phone.

"I'll call and explain everything."

"Okay. And I've got to call Taylor back, so I'll just call her on my cell." He nodded and proceeded to call and talk to his parents while I moved to a corner of my room to call and talk to Taylor.

"Hello?" I heard a very tired Taylor.

"I'm so sorry Taylor. I didn't know you were asleep."

"Oh it's okay. I was just about to fall asleep waiting for you to call me back."

"Okay."

"So…where is he?"

"Troy's here, Taylor. And he's fine."

"Oh, so are you still mad at him and everything?"

"Well, of course I will be. For probably a few days, then it'll just be normal again."

"That's good. How is he gonna get home since it's raining?" She asked. I told her the whole plan and then decided to go, as Troy was done talking to his parents and listening in on what I was saying.

"I gotta go, Tay. I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay, but you better tell me if something else happens!" I had walked back over to my bed and sat down on it, facing Troy.

"Like what Taylor?"

"Well, you and Troy are both in your bedroom, at night, and it's all stormy outside, kinda romantic sounding to me!"

"Taylor! It's not like that. So not like that."

"I know. Just thought I'd give it a shot. See ya."

"See ya. Bye." I hung up and then tossed my phone onto the floor behind me.

"What was that all about?" Troy asked.

"Taylor was having her little fantasies again." I shook my head as Troy laughed.

"So…" Troy said.

"What?"

"I'm gonna call Gemma and end it."

"When?"

"Like…now." I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, even though it's like almost one in the morning, Gemma is probably out at a party hooking up with a guy or something." He said nonchalantly.

"Well, okay then. But put her on speaker. I want to hear everything." I said and smiled.

"Okey dokey." I sighed and waited impatiently as Troy dialed Gemma's number. I made sure I was silent so Gemma wouldn't be able to hear me. Troy quietly sat down the cell phone on my bed as we heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" I looked at Troy with a puzzled look on my face. That was most definitely NOT Gemma's voice answering the phone. It was…

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!!! :D Now, I'm gonna keep writing stuff for this story, and I kind of have an idea on which one of my other 2 "complete" stories are gonna start getting written again, so I'm soon going to get to that. For those of you you haven't voted, go ahead and vote! If you haven't read either stories, read them then make your decision!**

_Anyways_, please review (it doesn't take long!) and let me know what you think, (I would like to get at least 6, if I could!) constructive criticism is welcome, and so are favorites and alerts (I noticed I have been getting a good amount from this story lately!) and I will keep writing this story for all of you who like reading it! Thank you!


	6. It's Over

Oh, snap! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter all my readers, I hope we can keep getting at least 5 per chapter (that would be hackin' awesome!) So anyways, here is the next chapter, hope you like! **(Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, just my plot and the character "Gemma")**

* * *

"Zeke?" Troy asked.

"Oh shit. Troy?" I listened as I heard booming of a party at a distance, and heard Gemma's voice in the background, "Fuck."

"Give me the phone Zeke."

"What?"

"I said give me the fucking phone Zeke." Gemma hissed.

"Okay…damnit Gemma." Then Gemma picked up the phone.

"Yes, Troy?" She said all cheery-like. I swear I was gonna hurl.

"What the hell are you doing…with Zeke?"

"Troy, I'm sorry…I…"

"Save it Gemma, I don't wanna hear your shit."

"But-"

"I already know what you've been doing Gemma, and I know this isn't the first time you've done this while we've been going out."

"Wait! How would you…"

"Oh, Gabriella Montez. That little slut." I about said something before Troy put his hand over my mouth. Oh yeah, she's not supposed to know I'm listening.

"Don't say anything Gemma. Gabriella tried to tell me, but I didn't believe her and I should've listened to her. I was too 'wrapped around your finger,' as I remember you saying it." I heard Gemma gasp, because now she knew that Troy had been listening to the whole conversation that took place between me and her. I could almost see her on the other side of the phone, slowly putting together that when she fessed up to me about her infidelity, Troy was there listening the _whole_ time.

"You were there?" She asked in a smaller voice.

"Yep." Troy simply stated.

"The whole time?"

"The whole time."

"Shit."

"Yeah. I am not 'wrapped around your finger', or 'too in over my head'. I'm not even in love with you anymore. I don't even know if I ever actually was. So you looked like a whole lot of dumb ass saying all that stuff."

"Look Troy. I am sorry. Really I am." Gemma said in a phony apologetic voice.

"No you're not. And I am fine with that. I don't deserve someone like you." I gave Troy a strange look. What the hell was he saying?

"You know what, Troy. You are right you don't deserve someone as great as me. And you know why?"

"Why Gemma?"

"Because I devoted all my time to you and you gave nothing in return. And...and that little friend of yours Gabriella ruined our relationship. Why are you even friends with her?" Troy looked at me then turned his attention back to the phone.

"Because, Gemma. Like Gabriella said when you were having your little chat earlier, 'she wouldn't do this kind of shit like you do.'" I could just imagine the look on Gemma's face right now. One of disgust, anger, among other things. He looked at me and smiled and I smiled right back. He then said one last thing.

"Oh and Gemma you didn't let me finish. I don't deserve someone like you, I deserve someone _better_ than you. We're definitely done, Gemma. Have a nice life, or whatever." He hung up and then sighed.

"That was hard." He said.

"How? She did all of this crap to you. You needed to end it." Troy nodded his head.

"True. But I just thought things were different with her. I mean, I have had relationships in the past where I really care about the girl and all and then she stabs me in the back. It just sucks and I thought Gemma was so great, and she wasn't. At all. She's actually probably the worst girlfriend I've ever had." I kept smiling and nodding as he was speaking. _I would be the best girlfriend you ever had, if only you knew_, I thought.

"I know this sounds bad right now, but there's tons of fish in the sea, Troy. There is plenty of girls at East High, and a lot of them want to go out with you."

"Yeah, but they want to go out with me, because of me being the 'basketball guy', or just a person that's popular. None of those girls know who I really am, inside. That's why I really can't date any of them. They don't get me, Gabriella, you know?" I nodded. _I definitely get you Troy_.

"I completely understand where you're coming from." I yawned and then remembered what time it was. 1:30, and I was super tired.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, Troy."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll try to go to sleep, not sure if I'll get much though."

"Well, okay then."

"Where should I sleep?" _Next to me, Troy. Next to me._

"You can sleep on my futon over there, or my bed. It's definitely big enough to fit two people."

"That'll work then." I went to my doorway to turn off my light and found that it was hard to maneuver in the dark and I ended up bumping into a now shirtless Troy on my way to bed. Oh my God, if only the light was on and I could see him…

"Sorry!" I said and Troy just laughed.

"It's fine, it's fine." He kept laughing. Then I laid down on my bed and then Troy laid down on the other side of my bed. I just wish that every night we could be like this. Just us.

**-Later in the Morning: Around 10:00-**

I opened my eyes as the sunlight burst through my window. Yeah, I know it was kind of late in the morning, but I was up till 1:30 and didn't fall asleep till 2. Anyways, I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, but not before noticing that there was no Troy to be seen. I figured he would've been up messing around on my computer or something. I decided to grab one of my hoodies, an oversized white Aeropostale zip-up, and walked out into my hallway, looking in all the rooms and even knocking on the bathroom to see if he was in there. I almost thought that he got up in the middle of the night to leave and go back home. I walked downstairs and searched all through that part of the house, and I still didn't see him anywhere. I walked into the kitchen to see some leftover biscuits and gravy sitting on the counter that mom had made, but it looked like either mom had ate a lot of it already, or…

"Good morning sleepyhead, I see that you slept in longer than usual. Long night?" I turned around to face my mom sitting at the dining table, eating her own breakfast. She had her eyebrows raised, and I knew she was expecting an explanation.

"Mom, I-" I began to explain but mom cut me off.

"I know, I know. I was in here in the kitchen about a quarter till 9 making breakfast, and all of the sudden, Troy appears." I just stood there as she stopped to take a drink of her coffee.

"He explained everything though. So you don't need to explain anything Gabriella. Even if you would've had to explain everything, I wasn't gong to be mad at you anyways, you were just helping him out is all…that _was_ all, wasn't it?" She gave me a warning look.

"Yes mom! Geeze. We're just friends."

"Just checking."

"So where is he? Because he isn't in the house."

"He said something about going on a run and said he'd be back around now, actually. He left at like 9:20ish." I nodded my head and went ahead and got my breakfast. I sat my plate down at the dining table and went back to the kitchen to grab some juice out of the refrigerator. I grabbed a glass and poured some juice into it and then put the juice back in the fridge. I grabbed my glass and went and sat down and started eating my breakfast. I then heard the front door opened and looked to the front door to see a very sweaty Troy come in and take off his shoes at the door. He then walked into the kitchen to grab a Gatorade out of the fridge, just acting all casual, as if he lived here. I watched him open it and drink about half of it in one drink, and he sat it on the counter and rested on it. He finally looked up and greeted me with a smile.

"Well good morning, sunshine. When did you finally get up?" I finished chewing a huge bite of my biscuits and gravy and gave him a slight glare.

"10:00. I got up and noticed you were nowhere to be found. I came downstairs and saw mom sitting at the dining table, giving me _the_ look." Troy chuckled.

"Sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I should actually be thanking you for explaining everything to her. So, thanks." I smiled at him.

"Well you are very welcome." He took another drink of his Gatorade and then came and sat by me at the dining table while I ate.

"So, how was your run." I asked as he loosely threw his right arm around my shoulders while I ate.

"Ah, it was good. Let me clear my head and just think about everything and how its gonna be at school now. It'll definitely be strange."

"Yeah. But hey, you've still got all your friends to back you up if Gemma causes any drama or trouble."

"True."

"And if she says anything to me, I will hurt her…" Troy gave me a look.

"Well, I would if I could. But I probably wouldn't be able to since I'm kind of small and she's all athletic and junk since she's a cheerleader and whatnot. _So_, I might just use mean words." Troy chuckled.

"Mean words?"

"Yep." I said confidently. I then broke down and laughed, as did Troy.

"You know what? I'll let you do that, Ella."

"You better. Even if you didn't let me, I would probably still do it anyways."

"I'm sure you would." Silence fell over us, as I was still finishing my breakfast, and clearly Troy was still thinking about everything that had occurred just the night before. Finding out that Gemma cheated on him at that party, she then just hours later had hooked up with one of his best friends, and then Troy broke up with her. I can see how all of that would be a lot for someone to handle.

"Hey, I better go. My parents weren't expecting me to stay very long in the morning while I was here." I was done with my food and took my plate to the sink, while Troy followed me and then after put my stuff in the sink, we walked to the front door.

"That's fine. I completely understand." He then grabbed his shoes and got ready to open the door to leave.

"Hey, wait. Don't you need a ride?"

"Nah. It's not much of a run to my house anyways. I really didn't run that much earlier this morning. I actually just ran to the park and sat and thought and then ran back. It was just a few blocks away."

"But you came back all sweaty. Are you that pathetic?" He laughed.

"No, but…yeah I guess so." He made a sad, cute, puppy dog face and I laughed.

"Anyways, I'll see you on Monday at school." He opened the door and walked out onto the porch.

"Okay. And I'll get your uniform back to you. I promise I won't forget!" He laughed and waved goodbye, as did I. I then walked back inside and plopped down on the couch next to mom.

"When are you two going to finally go out?" My eyes got wide as mom asked the question.

"What?"

"Gabriella I know you like him. And I don't see how he _can't_ like you."

"Mom, only I wish that would happen. It might. It might not. Maybe eventually."

"It better happen. You guys are so close you might as well be dating." I smiled.

"Yeah I know mom. I know."

* * *

So, what'd ya'll think? Reviews are always welcome, and don't take very long to write, so go ahead and click that review button! And since I didn't leave a teaser of this chapter for the last chapter, I'll give you guys one from the next chapter of this story!

_"Pizza's here! I'll go get it!" I ran down the stairs and towards the door, but I noticed it was a bit early for the pizza to be here already, but just shrugged it off anyways. And I also knew that avoiding Taylor's question wasn't good, because you would think that she would just forget about it, but since Taylor is Taylor, she won't forget it and I'm positive she'll ask me again later. I then got to the doorbell and opened to door to a sobbing..._

Hehe, I ain't telling what the question Taylor asked Gabriella or who was at the door...But the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. And I plan on writing a couple chapters for this story since I only have one full chapter ahead of this one done.

**And**, one last thing, don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile, "Which one of my "complete" stories would you like to see me start posting chapters to again?" If you haven't read either stories that I'm talking about in the poll, go ahead and read them and then make your decision. I will say the poll is surprising close all of the sudden. So get to votin' (The poll ends Saturday night!) and reviewin'! -Deidra:-)


	7. Permanent Marker

Yello, everybody! I'm sorry I **lied about putting up **another chapter last night, I meant too, but both of our computers were being hogged by my 'rents so I couldn't. Anyways, as you may know, the poll **winner was in fact "Used To**" and I will try to just go ahead and write the rest of that story, because frankly, **this story is my main focus**. I will be starting school next Friday, but I hope to still get in an update a week or so. That's pretty much it with my blabbing, I'll just blab more on the bottom! Enjoy and see you at the bottom!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, Taylor Swift, or her song Permanent Marker, I do own this plot and Gemma.)**

* * *

After Troy left and mom had some suspicions of my liking of Troy, I wrote some more on a couple of songs and called Taylor if she wanted to sleepover. She said that she could so at about 8:00 that evening, a ring on the doorbell came and I excitedly ran downstairs and opened up the door.

"Taylor!"

"Gabriella!" We both laughed and then heard a car honk. I looked out and it was Taylor's mom waving goodbye.

"And behave Taylor, I don't want to hear that the cops had to be called." I gave Taylor a weird look and she just shook her head.

"Bye Mom!" She yelled.

"Bye Mrs. McKessie!" Her mom then pulled out of the driveway, and as she left I let Taylor inside.

"Hey Taylor, you'll want to be careful, I don't think Gabriella ever cleaned her room like I told her to." Mom said as we started heading up the stairs. Taylor laughed.

"Mom, it's clean enough."

"I doubt it!" She yelled after us. I just shook my head and got to the top of the stairs and to my room with Taylor close behind. I opened the door and realized maybe my room wasn't as clean as I thought it was. I had my guitar laying on the floor, papers with lyrics and music notes on them spread all over the floor. Along with the normal teenage clothes and random stuff on the floor. The only place Taylor could really sit her stuff was on my bed.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen your room this dirty before, Gabriella. What was the occasion?" I laughed.

"Sudden inspiration for writing songs, I guess. And just the fact I didn't feel like picking up my clothes and putting them in the hamper." Taylor nodded.

"Just throw your stuff on my bed until I've got all this crap picked up."

"Hey, I'll help ya." I started picking up my clothes and taking them across the hall to the hamper in the bathroom. I made sure they covered Troy's jersey, or Taylor would wonder why the heck it was there in the first place. I walked back across the hall to my room and Taylor was picking up some of my sheet music. She picked up them and looked at them.

"Hey Gabs, when did you write this?" It was a song that I had written just earlier today, called "Permanent Marker."

"Oh I wrote that earlier today. Part of my sudden inspiration." I put up my hands in emphasis. Taylor laughed as did I.

"I wanna hear it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, someday if this ever becomes a huge hit, I wanna say I heard it first." I smiled and proceeded to grab my guitar. I sat down on my bed and Taylor sat in my chair at my desk as I made sure the guitar was tuned. I then started playing the chords to the song and starting singing.

"_I know he loved you_

_A long time ago_

_Aint jealous of you_

_Just thought you should know_

_You were never good enough for him_

_Or anything like me_

_So you might as well sit back_

_Cause I'm not trying to show maturity_

_X is the shape I drew through you face_

_In permanent marker_

_Oh yea_

_Just like the mark you knew you were making_

_Who do you think you are_

_To write on his heart in_

_Permanent marker_

_I found that picture_

_Of you in that green dress_

_Sure had a good time_

_Cleaning up that mess_

_He found 30 other pieces_

_But he'll never find them all_

_Tried to tape it back together_

_Now he knows to keep it off the wall_

_X is the shape I drew through you face_

_In permanent marker_

_Oh yea_

_Just like the mark you knew you were making_

_Who do you think you are_

_To write on his heart in_

_Permanent marker_

_And I don't appreciate you callin' him to reminisce_

_The only reason is your seeing how much better off he is_

_X is the shape I drew through you face_

_In permanent marker_

_Oh yea_

_Oh_

_Just like the mark you knew you were making_

_Who do you think you are_

_To write on his heart_

_X is the shape I drew through you face_

_In permanent marker_

_Oh yea_

_Just like the mark you knew you were making_

_Who do you think you are_

_To write on his heart in_

_Permanent marker_

_In permanent marker_

_Oh permanent marker…"_

"Awesome! I liked it. It sounded so original, not like anything I've heard before." Taylor squealed and I laughed.

"Thanks, Taylor." It was obvious that the song was about Gemma and Troy, but I don't think Taylor caught that part.

"It sounds like…like…it was about somebody. Did you write it about anybody?" Uh-oh.

"Maybe…"

"It's about Gemma and Troy! Isn't it?" Okay, so I guess she did catch that part.

"Yeah. It was just a way to get my frustration out on Gemma. It was either this or beating her face in, which probably isn't a good idea since I'm not exactly the tallest and strongest girl around."

"True." I gasped. Taylor grinned.

"Just kidding, you know I'm kidding! Anyways, loved the song!" Taylor then gave me a big hug.

"Again, thanks."

"I wonder how it's gonna be like now, I think it'll cause some _drama_ at school, especially if Gemma blabs about it."

"Yeah, she'll probably try to pull the whole he-drove-me-to-it thing. Which NO one will believe, trust me." Taylor nodded.

"Totally true Gabriella, everyone knows what she's like. And I bet that the guys she's used to cheat on ex's, including Troy, will say something about it. Then she'll be like a total outcast."

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna feel sorry for her _at all_."

"Me neither!" Taylor exclaimed. We both laughed, not necessarily because we thought there was a chance it would happen, but because we know it probably wouldn't. We then both heard a strange rumble that came out of nowhere.

"I think that was my stomach." Taylor said. Then we just laughed hysterically once again.

"Phew!" I stated.

"So, Taylor, what do ya want to eat then? 'Cause I'm gettin' hungry too."

"PIZZA!" We both shouted in unison. We both laughed yet again.

"Okay, cheese pizza and cheesy breadsticks sound good to you?"

"Yessiree, Gabriella." I shook my head at her goofiness and headed downstairs to have mom order us the pizza.

"Hey mom?"

"What hun?"

"Can you order us some pizza? We're hungry."

"Sure, what do you guys want?"

"Just a regular cheese pizza and some breadsticks."

"Okay. I'll call it in."

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"Oh after I order it they outta be here in about 20 minutes or so."

"Okay, thanks Mom!" Mom got up to go order the pizza and then I headed back upstairs to my room to see Taylor on her cell phone.

"What do you want, Chad? I'm at Gabriella's house sleeping over. It's kind of rude to be on the phone when you're hanging out with someone, you know?" Taylor turned around and noticed I had come back up.

"Chad, I have to go okay. No you can't come over to eat pizza with us. Okay. I'll talk to you later, Chad. Bye!" She hung up on her cell phone.

"He wanted to come over so he could pig out on our pizza. Guys." I laughed at Taylor's annoyance towards Chad. I don't know how Chad deals with Taylor's strong personality, and I don't know how Taylor deals with Chad's love of food.

"It's a surprise he's not fat with all the food he eats in a day, Gabriella."

"It's a guy thing, Taylor. Or maybe its just him and Troy."

"Hmm." Taylor said. I just looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." I highly doubt it was nothing, I mean come on, it's Taylor we're talking about here.

"Alrighty then."

"Hey I'm gonna go use the bathroom. Be right back." Taylor said.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

I headed to the bathroom across the hall and closed the door. I sat down on the toilet seat, it was closed, I promise! And I sat there thinking. I'm pretty sure something is going on with Gabriella. I mean, yeah I know they are "just friends", but Gabriella mentions him a lot and when she talks about him, its as if she likes him. I mean Chad and I started out as friends, but then a couple months ago, we finally realized we liked each other and started going out. As I sat there thinking about all of this I noticed something in Gabriella's hamper in the bathroom. It was a bright red color, similar to the color of the Wildcat's uniforms.

"Hmm, wonder what it is?" I said to myself. I got up off the seat and walked over to the hamper and grabbed it and pulled it to the top of the hamper, it was definitely a Wildcat's jersey, but who's was it? I pulled it the rest of the way out.

"Oh my God. It's Troy's jersey." What the heck was it doing here? Then a knock came on the door.

"You okay in there Taylor?" I heard Gabriella say.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm coming out actually." I decided to flush the toilet to make it seem like I had actually gone in there to use the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

"Good. Was just wondering what was taking you so long!" She laughed as did I.

**Back to Gabriella's P.O.V.**

We went back into my room and both sat down on my bed. I looked at Taylor and she had a look of curiosity on her face. I gave her a strange look and she just smiled a I-think-I-figured-you-out look, which scared me, because there could only be one thing she would've figured out.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Taylor?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh I don't know. Hey, you never told me what happened after I talked to you about Troy last night."

"Oh, I didn't? I must've forgotten." Taylor gave me a look.

"Okay. Well, after I talked to you Troy decided to call Gemma and end it and when he called her, she didn't answer. It was Zeke-"

"Oh my God, really?"

"Yeah, she was hooking up with _another_ guy again. And then Troy told her about how he had heard the conversation she and I had had after the game last night and she was all shocked and she called me a little slut and then I about blew up, but she wasn't supposed to know I was listening. And yeah, that's pretty much it."

"That was all? Like, did anything happen between you and Troy?"

"Uh, no, Taylor. Nothing happened. Why would you think that?" I started wondering where she was headed with this.

"I went in the bathroom and noticed a Wildcat's jersey in your hamper and then saw that it was actually Troy's."

"Oh yeah, about that. When he came he was like completely soaked and I got a shirt and some shorts out of some of my dad's old clothes that we haven't gotten rid of yet. I'm gonna wash his uniform and give it back to him on Monday."

"Oh…I thought maybe you and Troy had done something else." My mouth gaped open at her statement.

"Oh no, Taylor. No, _nothing_ like that happened. Not even close."

"Okay."

"But he did stay the night and went home this morning." Taylor nodded her head.

"So, did you get to seem him without his shirt on?"

"TAYLOR!" I opened my mouth in astonishment and laughed.

"Well, just wondering. Most guys don't sleep with their shirts on at night. I know Chad doesn't." I gave her a look and she just gave me a don't-ask look. We then fell silent for a few seconds and Taylor opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, Gabriella. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"And we're best friends here, so you can be completely honest about this."

"Okay, but Taylor you're scaring me." She laughed.

"Sorry." I raised my eyebrows, telling her to go ahead and just ask the darn question.

"What's the question?"

"Do you like Troy? Like, like-like Troy, as more than a friend?" I was shocked she was even asking me this question. I started getting fidgety, but decided to tell Taylor.

"Well, Taylor, I-" But thankfully, the doorbell rang as soon as I was about to answer.

"Pizza's here! I'll go get it!" I ran down the stairs and towards the door, but I noticed it was a bit early for the pizza to be here already, but just shrugged it off anyways. And I also knew that avoiding Taylor's question wasn't good, because you would think that she would just forget about it, but since Taylor is Taylor, she won't forget it and I'm positive she'll ask me again later. I then got to the doorbell and opened to door to a sobbing…Sharpay???? I was shocked because of two things: 1. Why would she even come to my house in the first place? and 2. HOW DOES SHE KNOW WHERE I LIVE? I then noticed I had just been staring at her for like 10 seconds without saying anything.

"Oh, come in, Sharpay." I kept the door open as she walked into the house, with what looked like a suitcase. Was she planning on just inviting herself in and staying the night here or something?

"You have a nice place, Gabriella." Sharpay said as she sniffed.

"Um, thank you." I then saw Taylor come down the stairs.

"Was that our-" She began to ask before she saw Sharpay standing there. She then saw Sharpay and had a strange look on her face as she stood on the last step on the stairs.

"Sharpay?" Taylor asked. Sharpay raised up her hand and did a little wave.

"Hi, Taylor." Taylor came down the last step.

"Hi. If you don't mind me asking, why the heck are you here?" I gave Taylor a look and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have something important to tell you guys. Really important."

* * *

So what'dya think? **You think you know what it is Sharpay has to say? Did you even think it was Sharpay at the doorstep? Let me know who you thought it was, and what you think she has to tell Taylor and Gabriella! **And I'm actually going to try to spend the rest of the day writing on this story and the next one, because I have no full chapters written for this story after this one, so I will definitely get to it! Also, I would think it'd be **really cool if almost every viewer on this chapter would review**, it would be crazy to see how many there would be. But if I don't, it'll be okay! Still reviews are awesome, they make me want to write more and update more often, so I like to get bunches if I can! Oh and I would put up a **teaser from the next chapter,** but since I don't have a full chapter written next, I'll just leave you to review and wait for the next chappy! -Deidra:-)


	8. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

So, I apologize like a million times over. I just got swamped with school starting, but this week so far I've actually been and had time to write these stories during class. So as of now I have this chapter and the next one written. I probably won't post the next chapter till the end of the week, or if I have 3 chapters after this done, because I like the number three and I like to be ahead of things. _Anyways_, I know this is late, but here is the next chapter! Meet you at the bottom!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or the teacher Mr. Cameron, because he is actually one of my teachers! :) I do own Gemma though!) **

* * *

Taylor and I just stared at Sharpay, who now had mascara filled tears stained on her cheeks. I didn't have a clue what she was going to say until I figured out something. I knew _exactly_ why Sharpay was upset. I knew _exactly_ what she was going to tell us. I looked over at Taylor and remembered I had told Taylor about Troy's phone call to Gemma last night. So we _both_ knew what Sharpay was going to tell us.

"Can we sit down first?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, yeah." I subconsciously scratched my head and Sharpay, Taylor, and I went and sat down in the living room. Me in one of the black leather recliners and Taylor and Sharpay on the matching couch next to me.

"Well, a little while ago, before I came over here, I got a phone call from Zeke. Five actually, I didn't call back to any of them, because I was in the shower. But once I got out I called him back and asked him what the big emergency was…" Sharpay took in a big inhale and exhale before she told us. I knew she was trying to contain herself, and not completely burst into tears, but I knew it was probably coming anyways. And I can't blame her, they've been dating ever since Zeke baked her cookies and gave them to her after the Wildcat's won the basketball championship last year.

"He told me he had done something bad, and I asked what it was and he told me…he told me hooked up with Gemma at the party last night!" She then burst into tears and I moved over to the couch and Taylor and I both comforted her.

"I'm so sorry, Sharpay." I told her.

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe this would happen, to you of all people." Taylor said. Sharpay sniffed and wiped away some of her tears, but there was no use since she was still crying anyways.

"I know. And what's worse is that Gemma was one of my best friends."

"Best friends? Since when?" Taylor and I both said at the same time.

"I don't know. It doesn't even matter anymore. She and I are no longer friends." Sharpay let out a sad sigh.

"And Zeke and I aren't together anymore. As soon as he told me he cheated on me, I instantly told him it was over. But then I asked why. Why he did what he did. And you want to know what he said back? He said 'I don't know.' I mean, what kind of answer is that?" Sharpay then put her head in her hands. I didn't know what to tell her, I'd never been in this situation or had a friend in this situation. But then I thought back to Troy, he was in this exact same position.

"You know I never thought Zeke would do something like that, especially with Gemma. Make's me wonder who else she's hooked up with." I stated.

"Yeah." Sharpay said. Then I heard the doorbell ring and this time it was the pizza. I paid for the pizza and took it back to the living room.

"Hey guys how about we head upstairs to my room and eat up there?" I asked holding the pizzas in hand.

"Sure." Both Taylor and Sharpay said in unison. We grabbed some paper plates for the pizza and I grabbed three cans of pop for us. I fumbled up the stairs, trying not to spill anything or trip and fall, as I couldn't see the stairs in front of me. I then approached the top of the stairs and went into my room and sat the food and drinks down on the floor, along with the paper plates. I then turned back around to shut my bedroom door and plopped on the floor, across from Taylor and Sharpay. We begun to dig into our food and open our drinks, but I noticed Sharpay hadn't opened her pop, and she had a disgusted look on her face.

"What's wrong, Sharpay?" I looked at her and asked as I took a gulp of my soda.

"I don't drink pop. It has lots of calories and sugar. I need to be careful of what I drink, I don't want to get fat and have yellow teeth!" She exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Sharpay. It's just one can of soda." Taylor stated. Sharpay looked at both of us and you could tell she was contemplating whether or not to just go ahead and drink the pop.

"Ah, fine. But only one." Taylor and I both smiled as we continued eating.

"So…" Taylor started with a mouth-full of pizza.

"What's the answer to the question I asked you earlier, Gabriella?" All of the sudden I got all nervous again. I didn't want to tell her in the first place, but now, in front of Sharpay? What if Sharpay ran her mouth and blurted it out to someone? I wouldn't want her to do that!

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated. I knew that was the wrong thing to say, since Taylor gave me a look.

"When I asked you if you liked Troy. You didn't answer."

"You like Troy?" Sharpay asked, smiling all big and excited.

"AH! I didn't say that Sharpay, I didn't even answer!" I said to Sharpay. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Fine." I stated, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Is that a yes?" Taylor asked. I took a deep breath. I was bad at lying, and if I smiled Taylor definitely knew I was lying, so I had so say the truth. I then smiled.

"Of course it is Taylor." Sharpay and Taylor then got excited and started giggling.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's about time you admitted it to someone. I always thought you may have had a thing for Troy." Taylor said with a smile. My mouth gaped open with a smile.

"Really? Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yes." Sharpay and Taylor both said in unison.

"I can definitely tell by the way you look at him." I then smiled and thought of Troy, there's no denying that fact that I lo-…like him. I like him. A lot.

"Awww, that's so cute! You guys would make an adorable couple!" Sharpay stated and lightly patted my leg.

"Okay, are we done yet? Because I just want to eat right now." I said. Even though I wanted to keep talking and talking about Troy, I wasn't going to around Sharpay. I don't trust her as much with a secret as I trust Taylor.

"Yeah, we'll just talk about him later." Sharpay smiled and took a bite of her pizza. We continued to just chat about girl stuff and we ended up going to bed at about 3 in the morning, and we woke up at 11. Taylor and Sharpay both went home, and I collapsed on the couch in the living room by my mom.

"So, sleepover fun?" Mom asked while reading her Sunday paper.

"Very. But Taylor asked me if I liked Troy."

"What'd you tell her?"

"Yes, but Sharpay was there too, so she also knows." Mom looked up at me from her paper.

"If Sharpay has one decent bone in her body, she won't tell, and I know that Taylor won't. Put your trust in them that they won't tell." I nodded my head, and figured once again, mom was right.

**-Monday, 11:30A.M., Lunch Time-**

Well, the bell just rang for lunch. I had just gotten out of Government class, which I had with Troy. We were just walking along together, heading to our lockers before we went and got food.

"Do you know what's for lunch today?" Troy asked.

"I have no idea. Probably same thing as Friday."

"We had pizza Friday. Why would we have it again?"

"Eh, It's all slop to me." I stated. Troy chuckled and I looked at him and smiled. We then arrived at our lockers and put in our stuff and I grabbed out his uniform for him.

"Here ya go." I handed it to him. He then sniffed it, and I had a strange look on my face. He just looked at me.

"What, it smells good!" I just rolled my eyes and closed my locker. Troy put it in his locker and then we headed to the cafeteria. We went through the lunch line and I grabbed some macaroni and cheese, a roll, fruit salad, green beans, and a milk. I went and sat down at our usual table, with Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Ryan. Usually Zeke sat with us to, but as he was making his way over to our table, he quickly turned back around and went and sat with Jason. I sat down by Taylor, who had Chad next to her, along with Kelsi and Ryan next to him. Troy then sat down by me and we started eating and talking about our day.

"Hey guys, did you hear about what happened earlier?" Kelsi asked.

"What happened earlier?" Troy asked as he looked up from eating.

"Well Sharpay had first hour with Gemma, and before class started they kinda had a shouting match across the room. They quiet when Mr. Cameron walked in, but they were like cursing at each other and everything."

"Wow." I stated.

"Doesn't surprise me." Chad stated.

"Can I sit here?" We all heard a familiar voice, but in a small voice and looked up to see who was behind me. It was Sharpay. She never sat at this table, even though Zeke always had sat here with us.

"Um, yeah. Just pull up a seat." I said. Sharpay gave me a smile an grabbed a chair. She sat in between Troy and Ryan and quietly began eating her food.

"Hey, did you guys know about the talent show in a few weeks? There's sign-ups by the auditorium." Ryan stated. Taylor nudged me in the side with her elbow.

"Gabriella, you should sign-up. You could sing and play one of the songs you've written!" I gave her a look and just shrugged and continued eating.

"Eh, I don't know." I said shoveling a bite of macaroni and cheese into my mouth.

"Taylor's right. You should. You are pretty good, Gabriella. We've all heard you sing before. And, you are really good at guitar." Ryan stated, adding to the motivation for me to sign up, but I was still hesitant. Remember people, I still have stage fright! Troy then also nudged me in the side.

"Come on, what'dya have to lose?" He asked with a smile on his face, I couldn't say no to that. Kelsi and Sharpay then got up and dumped their trays. I was curious what was going to happen after that, since Gemma passed by Sharpay on her way out also.

"Fine. I'll sign up." I said with a smile.

"Good." Troy said.

"Guess what I know how to do know guys? Guess! Guess!" Chad suddenly said excitedly.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"This!" He then stuck his arm under his shirt and did an armpit fart.

"God, Chad!" Taylor stated, grossed out by him. Ryan just rolled his eyes.

"Awesome, bro!" Troy excitedly said then stood up and leant across the table to high five Chad. I then put my fork with green beans on it back down on my tray.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore." I stated.

"Me neither." Taylor said. Her and I then got up to go dump our trays, but I waited for Troy as he was also doing the same, Taylor then followed Chad wherever he went to. Ryan also got up and followed Chad and Taylor.

"Chad's just great, isn't he?" Troy said with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh, of course." I said sarcastically. We then started walking to the gym, where we were all supposed to go after lunch. I then started hearing some yelling as we got closer to the gym.

"What's going on?" I asked Troy. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. Sounds like a fight." I then heard Gemma's voice yelling, and then Sharpay's.

"Oh no. We've got to stop it." I stated getting to the gym as fast as possible, Troy following behind. We then walked in and there was a crowd surrounding the girls. Troy had to walk in front of me, since I couldn't break through all the large people at once.

"Thanks." I stated. We then got through all the people to see Sharpay and Gemma facing each other, walking around in a circle, just to see who would go for the punch first.

"Oh no." Troy stated.

"I don't see why you're mad Sharpay. I really don't. It's not my fault he wants me." Gemma stated confidently. I could just see how hard Sharpay was trying to hold back from slapping this bitch to the ground. I wish she would though, Gemma deserves it.

"Then why was he with me to begin with Gemma?" Sharpay literally spit out those words.

"Well he probably thought you were all great and dandy, and then he figured out that he wanted you still, but he didn't want you at the same time."

"That doesn't sound like Zeke, Gemma. It sounds like you." Sharpay stated with a smirk. I could tell Gemma was getting mad, because she had nothing else to say back.

"Oooo." The crowd said.

"You just got burned!" Some skater dude shouted.

"Shut up!" Gemma spat.

"And at least he didn't not say anything, at least he was honest, he didn't mean to hurt me. Unlike you, he wasn't going to lie about who and who not he was hooking up with to his significant other." Sharpay stated proudly, and all eyes went to Troy.

"What?" He asked. Everyone then turned their heads back to fight. The suspense was building, I knew something was about to break out. I could just see it in my mind. And all it will take is someone to say something that just ignites the flame of anger of the other person.

"Well I know exactly why Zeke came to me in the first place. It's because, you weren't giving him any!" Sharpay's mouth gaped open and Gemma lurched at Sharpay, trying to grab at her hair.

"How come these freaking extensions aren't coming out?" Gemma shrieked.

"That's…because…my...hair...is…real!" Sharpay said and shoved Gemma off of her. Gemma fell to the ground and Sharpay pounced on her, trying to punch Gemma every chance she got. She then grabbed at Gemma's hair and her extensions came out.

"But apparently yours isn't!" Gemma then pushed herself up off the ground and punched Sharpay right in the eye.

"Troy you have to do something!" I frantically said to Troy.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm too small to hold either of them back!"

"Fine." Troy then nudged Chad who was standing next to him.

"You grab Gemma, I'll grab Sharpay." Troy instructed. They both dove into the ongoing cat fight and managed to grab both of them, just in time for principal Matsui to walk in.

"Evans, Watkins. My office. Now!" He yelled and the boys let go of the two and they walked over to the principal.

"Sorry, Sharpay, I-" Zeke started as he ran over towards Sharpay. Sharpay just slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Don't talk to me!" She spat and continued her walk of shame to the principal's office, Gemma following behind.

"Well that was something, wasn't it?" Troy asked, trying to lighten the mood. I looked at him.

"It sure was."

* * *

Well, whatd'ya think? What do you think will happennext? What do you _want_ to happen next? Let me know in your reviews, you never know I _might_ decide to change something in a chapter if I think your idea is better. And I promise if I use _anyone's_ ideas, I will credit them. Anyways, **please review,** as they are the best and keep me doing what I love to do, writing stories. And, here is a teaser from the next chapter!

_"So, does anyone know what the deal is with Chad? Me and Ella were trying to figure it out on the way here." Troy stated, changing the subject.  
"No idea. I'm just as confused as you are." Taylor stated. We all looked to Ryan, seeing if he knew.  
"Nope. Have no idea." He said almost too quickly. Taylor just shrugged her shoulders, but I knew he knew something. I caught Troy's eye and decided to tell him._

Oh and one more thing! I am kind of putting together a soundtrack for this story. I did use and are using song titles and parts of songs for chapter titles, so that will be up at the end of the story, let me know if that's a stupid idea or not. :) Peace Out, Suckas! *sorry I just had to steal that from Chad Dylan Cooper!* -Deidra:-)


End file.
